Fighting
by RandomLoveXo
Summary: The fight for Jacob between Bella and Hazel is going to be intense, who will he pick? Will it be one them or none...


Am I the evil one? – Hazel POV

**As Bella explained to me what happened the night before with Jacob my mind kept trailing off. Bella wasn't the most interesting person I knew, but she was still a friend. This is why I couldn't help but feel bad. Bella was my friend and she was hooked on him but even though I knew all that- and very well- I still longed for Jacob so much.**

"**It was so amazing****!****"**

"**Mhmm" I said apathetically.**

"**Were you even listening****!? I can't believe you" She said with her eyebrows pulled together.**

"**Yes… Yes I was. It's just, um, well" I stopped mid-sentence thinking of an excuse.**

"**Forget about it, enough about me. So what's up, what's going in your world?" She smiled. But I knew Bella well enough to know she didn't really care what was going on with me. She just tries too hard to please everyone when she has her own drastic problems.**

"**Nothing" I replied. Instead I tried talking about others because I hadn't told her about Jacob I wasn't just about to her about my Love triangle. "Um, Christina's leaving the school, some good news for you" I sniggered but she frowned.**

"**Yes that may be good news for **_**me **_**but it has nothing to do with you" she said and nudged me on my arm.**

"**Err, Bella? Can I ask you something?" **

"**Certainly" she grinned flashing her flawlessly white teeth. I was nervous at first but then I straightened up and faced the music.**

"**What would you do if a close friend liked Jacob?" she grimaced at the question I asked and then she became suspicious.**

"**Well, I don't know really. Threatened? Nah. Not the right word… more like there's competition" I sighed.**

"**What if that person was me?" I didn't face her when I asked I buried my face in my hands in its place. But when I did look from the corner of my eye not knowing what to expect she was enraged with angry. Her face a bright red, her mouth wide open, her eyebrows pulled together just like before, she. Was. Furious. **

"**How could you deceive me like that, Hazel?****! You know so well that I am in immense love with him and then you're the one to ruin everything? Have a think about it, Christina is going to leave finally and you replace her position. My competition." She snapped.**

**I was speechless. As much as this may sound mean I was speechless not because I felt guilty. I was speechless because she had the guts to do something so mean to a friend. And for what, some guy? But she did love him and I would have gotten angry. But that is no excuse to show so much passionate hate. I thought she wouldn't be all that affected… guess I was wrong.**

"**Get out" it slipped out of my mouth. But then I agreed she did have to leave. I stood up and pointed at the door "Get out!"**

**She stared dumbfounded at my reaction to her tantrum like had. She stood up quietly, packing up all her things while staring at me intensely.**

*** * ***

**The next morning I woke up and got ready for my soon to be awful day at school I wore black leggings, red and black checkered miniskirt, black t-shirt and a red scarf. My hair was pulled back in a pony tail. I thought of my appearance slightly appealing. Ordinary black straight hair, big green almond shaped eyes and a slim curved body but unfortunately I wasn't very tall.**

**I slipped on my red flats and headed to my silver car. When I got to school and to my friends usual spot they were staring, staring so much it was like they never saw an ordinary female human before. I knew that Bella must've told them even Jacob.**

"**Hi" I smirked. But everyone stayed quiet so I didn't bother adding anything else. Then Jacob joined us. His teeth gritted together.**

"**Hazel… why did you persuade Christina to leave?" I shot a dirty look at Bella. But then I realized why I couldn't explain.**

**I couldn't admit I liked him**

**Bella would seem like such a bitch and just couldn't do that to her right now**

**Christina wasn't here for proof**

review**! **


End file.
